yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Strong Bonds: Memories of Summer
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Fu announces that the Hero Club has received a new request: to help prepare the shrine for the summer festival. Most of the work needed is manual labor, which causes Hinata and Mito to wonder how they can be useful. Fu replies that she has a special duty prepared for the mikos and Togo. At the shrine, Utano and Mito remark how different the atmosphere is at the Sanshu shrine from the shrine at their home in Suwa, which was always under attack. Sonoko and Togo note that even in Shikoku, shrines are places that serve as power sources for the Shinju; therefore, it is important that they are protected. Karin says that the enemies will not approve of a festival being held that lends strength to the Shinju, and will try to sabotage it. Then, as if on queue, Forestization occurs and the heroes are whisked away to the Jukai, where they are bombarded with Vertex attacks. When the "boss" Vertex appears, it drops a ball. When Yuna touches it, it releases a poisonous gas. Despite this, the heroes are able to defeat the Vertexes. Some of the roots were damaged during the battle, but thanks to Hinata, Mito, and Togo's purification ceremony, the damage is healed. Hard Mode Karin tests Yuna and Gin on their knowledge of the Shinju. Togo tries to convince Karin to let up on her behavior, but Karin refuses, and Sumi wonders how the older version of herself could be so lax. Initially, Yuna and Gin give nothing but incorrect answers to Karin's questions, but Togo helps lead Yuna to giving a correct answer. Sumi asks Togo why she helped Yuna, and Togo responds that Yuna and Gin are important members of the team and they should help them in areas which they do not excel, because "friends help each other unconditionally". Sumi understands and apologizes to Gin for being so harsh on her, and Karin decides to end the quiz for the day. Chapter 2 Normal Mode The heroes are hard at work setting up for the summer festival. While taking a break, Wakaba asks Hinata if the attack that took place the other day was the only attack the enemy had planned, and Hinata and Sonoko agree that the enemy will likely strike again. They wonder if the enemies are targeting the mikos, since they have the power to reverse corruption, and Wakaba swears that she will protect Hinata no matter what. Hinata informs Mito of the enemy's intentions, but before they can discuss too much, the Vertexes appear outside the Jukai. Wakaba and Utano come to their rescue, and they all enter the Jukai to take down the approaching Vertexes. They attack once more before the festival finally commences. Togo wants to go to the firing range, but is disappointed when Fu tells her that she is not allowed there per a complaint from the manager. Takashima and Yuna are wandering the stalls when Takashima suddenly remembers her plans to meet with Chikage, but Yuna suddenly gets an idea and drags her away. When Takashima does not show up, Chikage begins to worry; however, her worries subside when she sees Takashima in a pink yukata that Yuna lent her. Chikage tells her that the yukata suits her, and together the two of them go to the stalls for snacks. Hard Mode At the shrine, Wakaba and Hinata converse about the battles, the purification ceremony, and memories of the first Vertex attack. Unbeknownst to them, Anzu, Sonoko, and Sonocchi are watching their conversation from a distance. As time goes on, however, Wakaba gets a sense that someone is watching them. Hinata suggests that they leave to walk around the stalls for a bit, and the three onlookers follow closely behind. To increase the chemistry between Wakaba and Hinata, Sonoko plans for Sonocchi to run up to Hinata and push her into Wakaba. The plan is a success, and neither of them are able to recognize that it was Sonocchi who bumped into Hinata. However, they quickly retract this when Wakaba storms up to them and scolds them for pushing Hinata. The three of them apologize, telling Wakaba that they only wanted her to become closer to Hinata and watch them flirt, which causes Wakaba to blush. They decide to forgive Anzu and the Sonokos and decide to continue enjoying the festival together while the others go the stalls to buy takoyaki. Navigation Category:Scenario